filwotafandomcom_tl-20200214-history
Kashiwagi Yuki
Si Kashiwagi Yuki ay isa sa mga myembro ng grupong AKB48 at kilala blang Kapitan ng Team B. Siya ay nakilahok upang maging AKB48 noong Disyembre 3, 2006. Kilala rin sya bilang isa sa mga myembro ng Sub-Group na French Kiss ( フレンチ・キス ) Profile *'Pangalan:' Kashiwagi Yuki (柏木由紀) *'Palayaw:' Yukirin (ゆきりん), KY, Yosshi~(ヨッシー) *'Catch Phrase:' Whether asleep or awake, Yukirin world. I’ll put you in a daze. Yukirin, Kashiwagi Yuki. (寝ても覚めてもゆきりんワールド！　夢中にさせちゃうぞ♪　ゆきりんこと柏木由紀です。) *'Lugar ng Kapanganakan:' Kagoshima, Japan *'Araw ng Kapanganakan:' July 15th, 1991 *'Tangkad:' 163cm *'Dibdib:' 76cm *'Bewang:' 54cm *'Binti:' 81cm *'Libangan:' Karaoke, collecting cute things *'Audition Song:' Sakai Noriko - Aoi Usagi *'Blog:' New Ameblo Account *'Opisyal na Profile:' Official Profile Career Si Kashiwagi Yuki ay nakilahok sa Morning Musume's Happy 8 Ki Audition (8th Generation Audition) na ginanap noong Hulyo 2006 at umabot sya hanggang sa ikatlong bugso bago matanggal sa nasabing kompitesyon. Nakilahok sya sa audisyon upang maging AKB48 noong Disyembe 3, 2006 at naging opisyal na miyembro ng Team B sa "AKB48 1st Anniversary Live - Seizoroi da ze! AKB!" concert. Bago ang kanyang theater debut, bilang parte ng "AKB48 Haru no Chotto Dake Zenkoku Tour - Madamada da ze 48" tour, lumabas sya bilang kapalit ni Yuko Oshima noong Marso 17 sa Aichi Welfare Pension Hall at ganun din noong Marso 18 sa Fukuoka International Conference Hall. Ang kanyang unang paglabas sa AKB48 theater performance bilang myembro ng Team B ay noong Abril 4, 2007. Noong Marso 25, 2009, sya ay naging parte ng Watanabe Productions. Abril 25, 2009 naman noong naging taga-ulat ng lagay ng panahon sa Tokyo Broadcasting System TV's "Hiruobi". Naging pang siyam (9) si Kashiwagi Yuki sa ranggo ng mga miyembro para sa single na "Iiwake Maybe" at hinalal sya bilang Kapitan ng Team B noong Agosto 23, 2009. Ang kanyang kauna-unahang photobook ay ini-limbag noong Septyembre 20, 2009. Habang ginaganap ang AKB48 General Election, nakuha nya ang ikatlong pinaka-mataas na boto, sunod kela Oshima Yuko and Maeda Atsuko. Trivia *Naging myembro sya ng Wind Instrument Club at marunong tumugtog ng Trombone. *Ang kanyang paboritong kanta ng AKB48 ay ang Hizukehenkousen at Namida no Shonan. *Isa sa mga paboritong kulay nya ay ang Pink. *Sya ang kapitan ng Team B simula noong taong 2009. *Binansagan syang "Reaction Queen". *Binansagan din sya bilang "Black". *Sya ang gumanap na Black / Death Verdict sa palabas na Majisuka Gakuen / Majisuka Gakuen 2. *Sinasabing ang email / message daw ni Yukrin ay masyadong simple ( walang halong arte, sa madaling salita hindi jejemon ). *Kilala sya na malapit kay Mayu Watanabe. *Miyembro sya ng Sub-Unit na French Kiss. Mga Singles na Kinabilangan *Bingo! *Sakura no Hanabiratachi 2008 *Baby! Baby! Baby! *Ogoe Diamond *10nen Zakura *Namida Surprise! *Iiwake Maybe *RIVER *Sakura no Shiori *Ponytail to Chou chou *Heavy rotation *Beginner *Sakura No Ki Ni Narou *Everyday, Katyusha *Flying Get *Kaze wa Fuiteiru B Singles na Kinabilangan *Only Today (BINGO!) *Saigo no Seifuku (Sakura no Hanabiratachi 2008) *Shonichi (Baby! Baby! Baby!) *109 (Marukyuu) (Oogoe Diamond) *Sakurairo no Sora no Shita de (10nen Zakura) *Shonichi (Namida Surprise!) *Enkyori Poster (Sakura no Shiori) *Majisuka Rock'n'Roll (Sakura no Shiori) *Majijo Teppen Blues (Ponytail to Shushu) *Yasai Sisters (Heavy Rotation) *Lucky Seven (Heavy Rotation) *Yoyaku Shita Christmas (Chance no Junban) *Love Jump (Chance no Junban) Ranggo sa mga Ginanap na Senbatsu Elections *Pang syam (9) sa unanga Senbatsu Election na ginanap noong 2009 *Pang walo (8) sa ikalawang Senbatsu Election na ginanap noong 2010 *Pangatlo (3) sa ikatlong Senbatsu Election na ginanap noong 2011 Mga Kinabilangan na Sub-Units *'Team Dragon from AKB48' :# Kokoro no Hane *'French Kiss' :#Zutto Mae Kara :#Kakkowarui I Love You! :#If :#Saisho no Mail Stage Units *'Team B 1st Stage (Seishun Girls)' :#Kinjirareta Futari :#Fushidara na Natsu *'Team B 2nd Stage (Aitakatta)' :#Namida no Shonan :#Rio no Kakumei :#Koi no Plan :#Senaka Kara Dakishimete *'Team B 3rd Stage (Pyjama Drive)' :#Temodemo no Namida *'Team B 4th Stage (Idol no Yoake)' :#Kuchi Utsushi no Chocolate *'Team B 5th Stage (Theater no Megami)' :#Yokaze no Shiwaza Mga Paglabas *'Sa Telebisyon' :#58th NHK Kōhaku Uta Gassen (December 31, 2007, NHK General TV) :#AKB1ji59fun (January 24 - March 27, 2008, Nippon Television) :#AKB0ji59fun (May 5- July 21, 2008, Nippon Television) :#AKBINGO (10 August 2008 - , Nippon Television) :#Shukan AKB (July 24, 2009 -, TV Tokyo) :#Hiruobi (1 April 2009 -, TBS) :#51st Japan Record Awards (30 December 2009 - TBS) :#60th NHK Kōhaku Uta Gassen (December 31, 2009, NHK General TV) :#Majisuka Gakuen (January 8 - March 26, 2010, TV Tokyo) *'Sa Radyo' :#AKB48 Ashita Made Mou Chotto (April 28, 2008 -, Nippon Cultural Broadcasting) :#ON8 (April 20, 2009 -, bayfm) :#Holiday Special bayfm meets AKB48 3rd Stage ~Real~ (September 15, 2008, bayfm) :#AKB48 Konya wa Kaeranai (November 29, 2008 - Chubu-Nippon Broadcasting) *'Sa Tanghalan' :#AKB48 Request Hour Set List Best 100 (January 21–24, 2008) :#Live DVD wa Derudarou kedo, Yappari Name ni Kagiruze (August 23, 2008) :#AKB48 Masaka, Kono Concert no Ongen wa Ryuushutsu shinai yo ne? (November 23, 2008) :#End of the Year Thanksgiving: We're going to shuffle AKB! Give your regards to :#SKE as well (20 December 2008) :#AKB48 Request Hour Set List Best 100 2009 (January 18, 2009) :#AKB48 Bunshin no Jutsu Tour (August 15, 2009) :#AKB48 Natsu no Saruobasan Matsuri (September 13, 2009) Kaurian:Miyembro ng AKB48 Kaurian:Mga mang-aawit mula sa Hapon